


Some Weekends

by JewelShards



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, SouKou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelShards/pseuds/JewelShards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke pressed his mouth to her temple, a kiss, and by now she was used to it. The just slightly chapped surface of his lips.<br/>---<br/>Kou and Sousuke relax during a rainy day and Kou thinks she'd rather not be anywhere else but there on campus with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Weekends

Kou hummed happily as she scrolled through her phone, downloading applications and sending text messages while sitting in Sousuke's lap who was, at the moment, playing some intense military type video game with the controller resting on her thigh.

"Tch, where the fuck…" Sousuke cursed and jerked forward with a frown, taking Kou with him.

Kou giggled and flattened the hem of her yellow skirt, fixing the material between her knees to prevent any possible wardrobe malfunctions brought on by Sousuke's jostling. She lived for rainy afternoons like these now. For his irritated sighs and breathy laughs. The secure feeling of well-developed biceps pressing against her ribcage as he held on to her.

His large hands were warm where they rested and she liked to trace over the smooth and rough areas of his hands. She flushed. The very tips of her ears heating when Sousuke pressed his mouth to her temple, a kiss, and by now she was used to it. The just slightly chapped surface of his lips. It wasn't what she had imagined, how a boy's lips would feel back when they shared their first kiss, but it was Sousuke. And it wasn't entirely unpleasant. She sighed and curled her fingers in the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt as she nuzzled her head under his jaw, taking in the familiar sweet yet masculine scent of him. Aftershave and a hint of vanilla. And Sousuke returned the affection.

“Hey,” He paused, balancing the controller on top of her knee and cupped the side of her face. He gently pressed his thumb against the softest part of her cheek and watched it give a little under the pad of his finger before kissing the skin there.

"You ready to go see that movie you’ve been harassing me about? It’s not raining as much anymore.” Inquiring teal eyes momentarily flickered to his bedroom window and then down to meet Kou's.  

“No. I’m too comfy.” Her voice was soft, sleepy almost as she listened to the gentle shower of spring rain and took in the sound of Sousuke’s amused chuckle. His throat catching the vibration and Kou smiled before snagging her phone again and the teal eyed male resumed playing his video game. “Well, not yet anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. This pairing is slowly winning me over and that's alright <3


End file.
